


Just lay me down as you float away into the shimmer light

by brittana21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittana21/pseuds/brittana21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa wakes up after their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just lay me down as you float away into the shimmer light

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing came up when I was listening to Scissor Sisters' "I Don't Feel Like Dancing". First clexa fic i publish on ao3.

Lexa stretches hoping to reach for the body next to her only to feel the cold and empty space, she opens her eyes a little alarmed knowing she fell asleep with the blonde in her arms. Clarke and Lexa have been dating for a while and this is the first time she asked Clarke to spend the night. _Yes, they’re taking it slow._

Lexa raises her head from the pillow and sees the time. 8:34 AM. She wants to go back to sleep because it’s _just so damn early,_ but she’s a little worried that Clarke might have left her alone. She was about to bury herself under the covers because _this can’t be happening_ when she hears soft music from outside.

She pulls on the covers to wrap around her body and sees their clothes still on the floor.   
She breathes out, _she stayed_.

Lexa makes her way to the door and hears more of the music playing.

> _So I'll play along when I hear that special song  
>  _ _I’m gonna be the one who gets it right._

She smiles and stops walking when she sees Clarke’s back towards her. Body still swaying to the music playing. 

> _You'd better move when you're swayin’ round the room  
>  __Looks like the magic's only ours tonight_  

Lexa leans on the door frame just admiring the girl swaying, bouncing, and softy singing to the song. She didn’t even notice the little bit of mess on the kitchen counter.  _Clarke’s making breakfast._

> _But I don’t feel like dancin’_  
>  _When the old Joanna plays_  
>  _My heart could take a chance_  
>  _But my two feet can’t find a way  
>  _ _You'd think that I could muster up a little soft-shoe gentle sway_

Clarke does a spin and stops halfway when she spots Lexa across the room. She immediately blushes and turns the music down.  _“Oh shi— Sorry, did I wake you?”_ Clarke asks apologetically.  Lexa’s smile just grows, she shakes her head.

> _But I don’t feel like dancin’_  
>  _No sir, no dancin’ today.  
>  __Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’  
>  __Even if i find nothin' better to do_  

“Join me?” Lexa shakes her head. Clarke bites her lower lip and leans back on the counter, not breaking eye contact.

> _Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’_  
>  _Why’d you pick a tune when I’m not in the mood?_  
>  _Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’  
>  _ _I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn, with you,_

Lexa finally notices that Clarke was wearing her black panties and Lexa’s oversized white button down but only the last 3 buttons were closed. Lexa’s breaks eye contact to admire Clarke’s body in her clothes. Her eyes trailing down from Clarke’s face to her neck. Lexa’s hold on the covers tighten when her eyes continue their path to clarke’s top where there’s a little bit of flour a little too close to...

“Like what you see?” Clarke’s voice jolts her out of her blatant admiration of the girl.

“It looks good on you.” Lexa finally says, looking down blushing a bit.

“You sure you don’t want to join me?” Clarke asks one more time and when Lexa looks up, Clarke unbuttons one of the three ones left. Again, Lexa doesn’t say anything. She swallows, and nods.

“Guess you’ll just watch me then…” Clarke turns the music back to it’s original volume and then gets back to cooking.

> _Cities come and cities go just like the old empires_  
>  _When all you do is change your clothes and call that versatile._  
>  _You got so many colours make a blind man so confused.  
>  _ _Then why can’t I keep up when you’re the only thing I lose?_

Clarke moves just a little bit sexier than she was when she was dancing on her own. She’s putting on a show, Lexa’s soaking it all in. She sways a little more, touches the counter a little more, throws Lexa a look and winks.

Lexa fights the urge to walk the room and kiss the girl, but she knows it’s what Clarke wants. _Clarke wants Lexa to join her._

> _So I’ll just pretend that I know which way to bend_  
>  _And I’m gonna tell the whole world that you’re mine._  
>  _Just please understand, when I see you clap your hands  
>  _ _If you stick around I’m sure that I'll be fine_

Clarke turns the stove off and puts the perfectly cooked pancakes on the plate.

“Whip? Syrup? Both?” Clarke looks at her. Lexa nods and points to where they are. Clarke gets them and places the syrup on the counter. She makes her way to Lexa still swaying to the beat. She sprays a bit of whipped cream on her finger and holds it up towards Lexa. Lexa raises an eyebrow but leans towards Clarkes finger. Clarke lets out a breath and when Lexa removes her mouth from Clarke’s finger, leaving no trace of whipped cream on them, she pulls Lexa closer and kisses her hard.

> _You can’t make me dance around  
>  _ _But your two-step makes my chest pound._

Clarke places her hands on Lexa’s hip and lightly presses her against the doorframe. Her hands then slowly make their way under the covers that Lexa was using to wrap herself with and smiles when she doesn’t feel any kind clothing there. Clarke starts kissing Lexa’s neck when she feels Lexa put her arms around her wrapping them both with the cover.

“Clarke, I’m hungry,” Lexa breathes out _“and you made breakfast”_

“Breakfast… can... wait” Clarke says leaving a trail of kisses across Lexa’s neck. Her hands slide up and Lexa gasps when Clarke thumbs on her nipples.

>   _Just lay me down as you float into the shimmer light_

“Okay” Lexa whispers as they make their way back to the bed leaving the breakfast on the counter and the music playing in the background.


End file.
